SUMMARY With 34 million people currently living with HIV worldwide, developing a modality to induce an HIV functional cure is a top global health priority. We have recently discovered that 1) broadly neutralizing antibodies are able to potently eliminate the viral reservoir, and 2) that an IL-15 superagonist, ALT-803, is able to both reverse viral latency and activate natural killer cells in vivo. Therefore, we hypothesize that combining ALT-803 with broadly neutralizing antibodies under cover of cART can clear the latent reservoir. To investigate this intriguing idea, in specific aim 1 of the R21, we will establish the ability of ALT-803 to reactivate latent virus in the macaque model of HIV. In specific aim 2, we will determine if ALT-803 activated NK cells can mediate antibody- dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity on infected cells. If successful, we will combine ALT-803 with broadly neutralizing antibodies under cover of cART in the R33 phase. Successful completion of these studies could define an entirely new approach to clearing the latent reservoir.